


Podfic: Lush Life by pir8fancier

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:pir8fancierThis is the sequel to Lettered. Draco is now the editor of a gay men's porn magazine and living in N.Y. His self-imposed exile from England is about to end.Note: Featuring the voice of @rickey_a
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Podfic: Lush Life by pir8fancier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lush Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192716) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 
  * Inspired by [Lush Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192716) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[Lush Life - Archived in GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m5TF2ZUN0Iqs0-J5UZqakgkeKKbdnY9K/view?usp=sharing)

Or play directly here:

...


End file.
